


He's Lived It Ten Times or More

by chamekke



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, He does say it a LITTLE too often doesn't he, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-19
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamekke/pseuds/chamekke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't leave him at home. He's beautifully behaved..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Lived It Ten Times or More

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating:** White Cortina  
>  **Word Count:** 100 words.  
>  **Notes:** All because [](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Loz)[](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Loz)**Loz** doesn't like a certain catchphrase. It's totally her fault.

Chris glares after Sam's retreating back, then hands Annie a fiver. "Fair enough, tenth time's a charm. But how...?"

Annie sighs. "A complex phonic tic. Same thing every Thursday: he can't stop saying it. Odd thing is… I don't think Sam's even aware he's doing it."

* * * * *

"I can't leave him at home. Look, he's beautifully behaved," Heather protests. "He never makes a mess and he's dead quiet. Mostly."

Matron splutters. "That's not the point! Mr Tyler needs his rest and this ward is no place for a parr--"

The bird fluffs itself and screeches happily. "God is in the DETAAAAAWWWWK!"


End file.
